


Harvey and Glasses

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Charles streaming, Charles wears glasses, Couch Cuddles, Harvey is obsessed with Charles' glasses, M/M, Set in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: A series of moments where Harvey plays with Charles' glasses.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Kudos: 32





	Harvey and Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is another installment for the series! This story is about Harvey playing with Charles' glasses and it mainly set during lockdown of 2020 as Charles was seen streaming with glasses on. I know from experience that my nephew used to grab my hair when he was a baby so I thought it would be interesting to write about Harvey grabbing Charles' glasses seeing as babies often grab everything and anything. I only have a few stories left for this series, I do actually have a couple of prompts to write. The only reason why I've not written them yet is because I have other prompts to work on and it would mess with my writing schedule if I rewrite my list. Hope you all enjoy and please please any prompts in the comments!

It wasn’t often that Charles wore his glasses, mainly when he was trying to rest his eyes if he was on the simulator. Harvey liked to play with his papa’s glasses. Whenever Charles wore them, his son would nearly always pull them off his face. It meant that Charles would have to take his glasses off in case Harvey broke them. 

In January, Charles went to an event in Düsseldorf which meant Max had to look after Harvey. When Charles did return to Monaco, he arrived just in time to go through Harvey’s bedtime routine with Max. Both Pascale and Sophie had advised their sons that giving Harvey some form of routine would be helpful in settling him at night. They would usually give him a bath or watch a film before they sat down with him to read a story. Sometimes Harvey would fall asleep halfway through the story and other times, either Max or Charles would have to pace around the room to get their son to sleep. 

Max had not long changed Harvey into his onesie when Charles stepped into the apartment. 

“I think papa is home, junior.” Cooed Max.

Harvey let out a murmur and Max picked up his son before he made his way to the door. He opened it and found Charles taking off his shoes.

“Hey there.” Said Max.

Charles smiled when he saw Max holding their son in his arms. He made his way over to them and gently kissed Harvey’s forehead. 

“I’ve just finished getting H ready for bed, it’s time for his story.” Said Max, softly.

Charles lifted a hand to stroke Harvey’s cheek as the baby frowned up at his papa. Max and Charles laughed at the look on the baby’s face.

“He’s not used to seeing me in glasses.” Said Charles. 

He leaned in closer to his son who raised a hand to pat at his papa’s face. Charles bit his lip to stop laughing as Harvey hit his cheek then moved his hand to touch the glasses. He took Harvey’s hand in his own and gently kissed it.

“I know you find my glasses interesting, Harvey, but I don’t really want your fingerprints all over them.” Teased Charles.

Max laughed.

“Come on, it’s time to read Harvey his bedtime story.” He said.

Charles cradled Harvey in his arms as Max sat beside him holding the book. The baby was more interested in looking up at his papa. Max sighed when he saw that Harvey’s attention was on Charles and that his boyfriend was trying not to laugh.

“Babe, you need to take this seriously, we’re trying to teach our son to read.” Said Max, firmly.

Charles snorted.

“He’s only five months old, he won’t even be fluent in French soon nevermind Dutch.”

Max rolled his eyes and went back to ready the story. Harvey fell asleep not long after Max had finished the story so Charles put him down carefully in his crib. They both headed out of the room and Charles quietly closed the door behind him. He frowned when he saw Max staring at him.

“What?”

Max smirked and moved to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“You look sexy in those glasses.” He whispered.

Charles smiled and Max closed the gap between them so they could kiss. He whined when the Dutchman pulled away before the kiss could deepen. 

“Let’s go to bed and you can keep your glasses on.” Teased Max.

Charles’ eyes widened before Max let go off his waist and grabbed his arm to drag him in the direction of their bedroom.

March 7th was always a difficult day for Charles and his family as it was his father’s birthday. This year was tinged with more sadness for Charles because Harvey was now nearly ten months old and would never get to know his grandfather. Last year on this date, Charles was seven months pregnant with Harvey but in the here and now, Harvey was nearly one. He couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like if his father was here. He would probably be encouraging Max and Charles to buy a kart for Harvey and they would all play a hand in teaching him how to drive. 

Charles was sitting on the sofa with Harvey as they watched The Lion King. When the film was finished, Harvey murmured and Charles laughed. 

"It's a hard life, huh?" He asked. 

He lifted his son and turned him around so that Harvey could see him and stand on his lap. 

"I wish you could've met your grandad, baby. He would've loved you." Said Charles, softly. 

Harvey didn't respond and instead, he reached out to touch Charles glasses. The Monegasque scrunched up his face as Harvey managed to pull the glasses off his face. He shook his head fondly as Harvey tried to chew on them. When his son dropped the glasses, Charles lifted him up so he could kiss his cheek. Laughter filled the room as Charles kissed all over Harvey's face. He stopped as he cuddled his son into his chest and let his son catch his breath again. He put his glasses back on and kissed the side of Harvey's head. 

"You are so precious, Harvey." Whispered Charles. 

He was unaware of Max watching him from the doorway, smiling softly at his boyfriend and son. 

As covid 19 took over the world and once the Australian Grand Prix was cancelled, it became clear that all 2020 would be a very different year for everyone. No one knew when the season would start again. Some of the drivers decided to keep themselves busy by playing on their own simulators. 

Charles found himself streaming with George, Alex and Lando most of the time. Whilst they would often drive and practice for the virtual grand prixes which were currently replacing the races, they would also find other games to play. 

One morning, George and Charles were streaming online, playing euro truck simulator. Max couldn't believe it when Charles told him what he was doing. 

"Seriously?" 

Charles just laughed. 

He was joined by Harvey at the start of the stream as the baby was at the stage where he wouldn’t sit still for any length of time and would crawl around the apartment. Max followed at the back of his son as he crawled in the direction of the room where Charles was currently streaming. Harvey stared at the door and Max gently opened it and stood in the doorway as he watched Harvey crawl over to Charles. The baby gurgled as he sat on the floor and Charles paused the game as he looked down at his son.

“Hello, Harvey.”

He reached down to pick up his son and settled him on his lap.

“I think Harvey was looking for me, guys.”

He was busy chatting to George who in turn tried to talk to Harvey but the baby just frowned on Charles’ lap as he couldn’t see the Brit. 

“George is saying hello to you, why aren’t you replying?” Charles asked Harvey.

His son reached out to grab his glasses and he turned his head. He sighed when Harvey whined and he turned his head back round and allowed Harvey to take his glasses. His son just stared at the glasses in his hand before he pressed his fingers all over the lenses. Charles shook his head as he took the glasses from his son and used the bottom of his jumper to wipe at the lenses. 

“You can’t play with my glasses, baby, I need them to see.” Insisted Charles.

He put them back on his face and laughed whilst trying to move as Harvey attempted to get the glasses back in his hands. Max laughed and walked into the room.

“You’re causing too much trouble, mister.” He joked.

He lifted Harvey into his arms and huffed when the baby wiggled around. Charles smiled up at him.

“He likes playing with my glasses.” He said.

Max laughed.

“Yeah, I noticed. We’ll leave you to it. Bye, George!”

“Hi and bye, Max.” Replied George.

Charles and Max laughed before the Monegasque waved at his son before Max walked out of the room. 

On May 3rd, the Brazilian Virtual Grand Prix took place. In reality, this was the day that the Dutch Grand Prix should’ve taken place but because of covid, it had been cancelled. Charles was racing in the Ferrari whilst Max was looking after Harvey. He was trying to get him settled for bed but because Charles wasn’t there, Harvey refused to settle. Max had kept Harvey in his room because he didn’t want him to distract Charles but when his son refused to sit still for his story, he gave up. He picked up Harvey and carried him through to see Charles. Thankfully, Charles was just sitting on his phone as the race had finished and he had finished streaming. 

“Hey.” He called out.

Charles looked up and smiled when he saw Max and Harvey, placing his phone down on the table next to him. The Dutchman walked over to his boyfriend and stood beside him.

“What are you doing here? I was just texting George, we’ve not long finished the race.” 

He held out his arms and Max passed Harvey over to him. Their son immediately cuddled into his papa and clutched at his polo top. Max shook his head fondly. 

“Harvey wouldn’t settle so I thought it would be better to come and see if you were finished.” Replied Max.

Charles snorted.

“Thankfully, it’s finished.”

Max decided not to ask how the race went, as drivers they were both extremely competitive and so they both wanted to win, even if it meant beating one another. It wasn’t until Harvey reached out to grab Charles’ glasses that his papa decided to sit up straighter in his seat. 

“No, Harvey. We’re not playing this game. It’s time for bed.” Insisted Charles.

He stood up and turned off his simulator before he turned the light off and headed out of the room to get Harvey settled for bed. As it turned out, Harvey refused to settle until he had his papa’s glasses in his hands. Charles reluctantly took them off and handed them to his son, keeping a close eye to make sure he didn’t break them. Harvey fell asleep before Max had finished the story and Charles sighed as he couldn’t take his glasses as his son had a firm grip on them. It wasn’t until he placed Harvey in his crib that his son loosened his grip and Charles was able to take them back and wipe them before placing them on again. Max chuckled as they left the room.

“We’ll need to buy him a pair of glasses so he can stop playing with yours.” He teased. 

Charles just shook his head.

There was a day where Charles had been streaming again with George and Alex but instead of racing in F1 cars, he was driving a lawn mower. He had fun with his friends but he knew he had to spend time with Max and Harvey before his boyfriend complained. They were all sitting in the living room watching a Disney movie whilst Harvey sat on his papa’s lap. When the movie was finished, Harvey whined and his parents laughed gently at him. 

“Do you want to watch another film, H?” Asked Max.

Harvey just looked up at his dad with wide blue eyes and Max snorted before he got up to grab the remote. Charles tickled his son’s side who laughed and wriggled around on his papa’s lap. Eventually, Charles stopped and Harvey stood up on his lap, wrapping his arms around his papa’s neck. Max smiled at the scene and was unaware that Charles was grimacing as the glasses dug into his nose as his face was buried in Harvey’s chest. Charles had to tickle his son again in order for him to let go and he smiled when his son giggled and ended up lying on his lap. Harvey reached out for the glasses and Charles shook his head. Harvey frowned when Max reached out and took the glasses from Charles’ face. Charles picked up his son and sat him back on his lap as the baby looked at his dad.

“What do you think, H? Do they suit me?” Asked Max.

Harvey just reached out for the glasses and Max rolled his eyes. He took them off but instead of handing them to Harvey, he put the glasses on his son. He laughed when the glasses fell into Harvey’s lap as they were too big for him. 

It was of no surprise to Max or Charles that Harvey would refuse to hand over the glasses and so Charles was forced to watch yet another Disney film but without his glasses. Harvey had a very firm grip of them as he cuddled into Charles’ chest. Max smiled at the sight and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend as they enjoyed as much time together as they could. 

Harvey also enjoyed holding onto Charles’ glasses for as long as he could.


End file.
